


Что-то настоящее

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на Mafia Wars-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то настоящее

За годы, проведенные во льду, он видел много снов, хоть и не спал по-настоящему. Он проваливался в эти видения, словно в обморок, чтобы потом, очнувшись, снова вернуться к невозможности сделать вдох или закрыть глаза. Сны давали передышку, позволяли хоть ненадолго отрешиться от невеселой реальности.  
Впрочем, особо радостными они тоже не были.  
Чертовы сны.

В детстве Занзас верховодил мальчишками со своей улицы — теми, кто еще не ходил в школу. Ему было шесть, но его боялись все, и те, кто младше, и те, кто старше.  
Занзас этих трусов презирал. Мусор, шелупень, крысы, они будут пресмыкаться перед всяким, кто даст им пинка.  
Все люди таковы, это он понял еще в раннем детстве. Просто взрослых ему тогда не удавалось запугать всерьез.  
И теперь ему снилась та самая улица, неприглядность и бедность которой в детстве он еще не замечал.   
Он ступал по лужам в разбитых детских ботинках и недоумевал, почему в его сне так пустынно. Никого не было вокруг. И если взрослые могли попрятаться от жары, то детям обычно было все равно, они носились по улице день-деньской.  
Наконец, впереди он услышал шум. Похоже было на то, что там дрались, и Занзас пошел туда. Больше делать в этом сне все равно было нечего.

Это действительно оказалось дракой. Несколько мальчишек мутузили еще одного, совсем мелкого. Наконец, он вырвался, отскочил от своих обидчиков, оглядел всех, тяжело дыша. Взгляд его остановился на Занзасе, и мальчишка сжал кулаки.  
— Тоже хочешь? Ну, давай, подходи!  
Занзас подошел.  
После непродолжительной возни он стал счастливым обладателем подбитого глаза, укуса на правой щеке — и взъерошенного пацана в руках. Тот вырывался, ругался так, что даже Занзасу хотелось ему рот с мылом вымыть, и норовил снова цапнуть. Кусался он больно.  
Занзас не выдержал и саданул ему коленом между ног. Думал, мальчишка заплачет, а тот только скрючился, зажав руками пах, и зыркнул злобно. Глаза у него были светлые, будто в кино. Не видел Занзас вживую таких глаз, у местных глаза были темные. А этот — иностранец, что ли?  
И волосы крашеные.  
Из богатеньких пацан, наверное.  
— Хватит кусаться, придурок. Я тебе помочь хотел.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Ну и пойду. Пусть тебя уебут, идиот.  
— Иди к черту, — сказал пацан.  
Занзасу очень захотелось его пристукнуть. Но вместо этого он взялся за белые вихры и потащил пацаненка прочь. Во всем этом было что-то очень знакомое, но что именно – Занзас не понимал.

Ему показалось, кто-то зовет его по имени, кричит: "Занзас", — но так, будто совсем издалека. Мать? Голос был вроде не женский, но кому еще его звать здесь, в этом месте?  
Занзас оглянулся. Улица, еще недавно залитая безжалостным солнечным светом, терялась в сумерках. Никого не было вокруг. Белобрысый мальчишка тоже исчез, и почему-то Занзаса настигло ощущение странной потери. Ведь он даже не знал этого пацана.  
Или знал...  
Вместо памяти у него была ледяная глыба, неподвижность и тупая, почти привычная боль. Все остальное куда-то делось.

Сумерки сгущались, превращаясь в ночь. Занзас сунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь — от этой улицы, от куда-то девшихся воспоминаний и от тех, что еще остались. Плевать на все, что было. Где-то впереди его должно было ждать что-то настоящее.  
Ну хоть что-то.

 

Улица в мгновение ока превратилась в лес. А, может, это произошло постепенно. Может быть, прошли годы, наполненные смутными снами, которые Занзас попросту не запомнил. Сейчас он ни в чем не был уверен.  
Он шел, не разбирая дороги, натыкаясь на деревья в темноте. Небо было усыпано яркими звездами, но внизу царила непроглядная тьма. Созвездие Ориона висело прямо над головой, хотя, кажется, оно не должно было быть в этой части неба. Занзас не помнил. Прошло много лет с тех пор, когда Девятый учил очередного сына различать созвездия.  
Они просиживали на балконе ночи напролет, и старик рассказывал ему о звездах, о делах, о своей молодости, снова о звездах. Занзас до сих пор помнил запах кофе из открытого термоса, добродушный смех старика, колючий плед, которым старик укрывал ему ноги...  
Занзас предпочел бы об этом забыть.

Меч Ориона сиял ему с небес, и Занзасу казалось, он слышит лязг металла. Будто клинок ударяется о клинок.  
Да нет, не может быть. Что за бред?  
Он вышел на поляну и остановился. Появившаяся из ниоткуда луна осветила сценку из современной постановки Шекспира — или еще какой средневековой хрени. Одеты действующие лица были вполне современно, зато дрались на мечах.   
Занзас смотрел, не зная даже, что и предпринять. Не каждый день увидишь такую глупость. Наконец, один упал. Его противник — высокий худой парнишка в короткой кожаной куртке — вонзил меч в землю и остановился, тяжело дыша.  
Растрепанный, залитый кровью, он выглядел одновременно опасным и забавным.  
И сердце почему-то билось чаще при мысли, что этот пацан сейчас обернется. В неверном лунном свете кровь выглядела почти черной, а волосы пацана — белыми, как молоко. Занзасу казалось, он где-то видел этого придурка, но вот где — оставалось загадкой.  
Во сне, наверное, где же еще. Ничего, кроме снов, у него все равно не осталось.  
"Эй", — хотел сказать он. Или "привет". Или еще какую-нибудь хрень из тех, что произносят люди, обращаясь друг к другу.  
— Эй, пацан... — начал Занзас и шагнул вперед.  
И земля разверзлась у него под ногами.

 

Он падал так долго, что успел забыть, с чего все начиналось. Пустота смеялась на разные голоса, повторяя какую-то околесицу.   
"Иди за белым кроликом", — наконец, расслышал Занзас. "Иди за белым кроликом".  
"Узнай, глубока ли кроличья нора".

Все, что было белого в жизни Занзаса, уместилось в том упоротом парнишке с мечом. И за неимением кролика Занзас стал думать о нем. Что мелкий, что постарше, пацан казался резким и опасным, будто лезвие выкидного ножа.  
С таким ножом в кармане жизнь становится веселее. Не сказать, чтобы Занзасу вообще когда-то нужно было оружие, чтобы чувствовать себя сильнее, но ведь не обязательно нуждаться в оружии, чтобы ценить его.  
Такой нож стоил того, чтобы его оценить.  
Даже жалко, что это были всего лишь сны.

Занзас ударился об какой-то выступ. Потом об еще один. Покатился вниз по каменистому склону, словно сбитая кегля. Он пытался зацепиться за что-то, замедлить свое падение, но только изодрал руки в кровь.  
Наконец, он приложился головой и вырубился окончательно.  
Когда Занзас пришел в себя, был уже день, и солнце немилосердно жарило землю. Занзас с трудом сел. Невыносимо хотелось пить.  
Правая рука была сломана. Занзас пару минут посидел, тупо глядя на обломок кости и капающую на землю кровь, потом выругался и занялся раной.  
Он уже не понимал толком, сон это или явь. Во сне ведь не бывает больно.

Ему пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он сумел вправить кость и соорудить повязку из обрывков рубашки. Ему нужна была помощь. Но даже если б вокруг был хоть кто-то, Занзас все равно не умел просить о помощи. И не умел ее принимать.  
Да, в общем, и не собирался учиться.  
Позволяя себе помогать, ты становишься уязвимым.  
Он шел, запинаясь об мелкие камни. Пару раз до него доносился шум едущих машин, но дорога оставалась пустынной. Наконец, она уперлась в кованые ворота с цифровым замком.  
Занзас устало прислонился к ним, но металл был раскаленным, словно на огне. Удивительно даже, что коробка замка не оплавилась и не почернела.  
Бездумно Занзас набрал на панели дату своего рождения — и створки ворот отворились.  
Он услышал шаги, но ему было уже все равно. В поле его зрения появился худощавый старик с длинными волосами.  
— А вот и кролик, — сказал Занзас, едва ворочая языком.  
Он сделал шаг, другой — и земля вдруг стала стремительно приближаться. Но кто-то подхватил его. И куда-то понес, словно ребенка.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал ему старик, и голос его отчего-то казался знакомым.  
— Все будет хорошо, я о тебе позабочусь. Я всегда о тебе забочусь.  
"Врешь", — хотел сказать Занзас.  
"Обо мне никто не заботится".  
Все ищут свою выгоду, пытаясь нажиться на его силе. Не то чтобы он очень нуждался в чьей-то заботе — заботятся о слабых, а он-то не слабый. Но врать-то зачем?  
— Тебя нет, — сказал он старику. — Ты мне снишься.  
— Значит, я позабочусь о тебе в твоем сне. Пей.  
И Занзас стал пить. Он чувствовал себя истрескавшейся землей, на которую наконец пролился обильный дождь.

А потом вода вдруг стала слишком мокрой, и стук сердца слишком громким. И чужой — не тот, совсем не тот — голос повторил:  
— Пей.  
И не та рука приподняла ему голову.  
Кто-то разговаривал над ним, ходили люди, пахло всем сразу. Занзас чувствовал чужое Пламя и холодную настороженность, царившую вокруг.  
Все было не так. Все было неправильно. Если это реальность, то Занзас хотел обратно в свой сон.  
Хотя лучше было бы набраться сил и уебать всех этих уродов, что столпились вокруг него, мешая дышать.  
А потом чьи-то пальцы сжали его руку — и стало легче.

\---

Свет резал глаза. Неприятно холодный воздух царапал воспаленное горло. Занзас хотел сглотнуть, облизал губы — не получалось.  
Постепенно он сообразил, что в горло его вставлена какая-то медицинская трубка, а белое все вокруг вовсе не потому, что он рехнулся. Он в больнице.  
Что произошло, оставалось загадкой. Авария?  
Он не чувствовал боли, только страшную слабость, и перед глазами все плыло.

Чьи-то пальцы сжимали его руку.  
Живые.  
Настоящие.  
Сердце почему-то замерло. Занзас закрыл глаза. Он вспомнил — дневник отца, и собственную ярость, и все, что было после. И Варию вспомнил. И...  
Теплые пальцы держали его, не отпускали.  
Занзас вспомнил лед прорыва точки нуля, всю эту муку и безысходность, от которых рассудок предпочел отстраниться. Вспомнил глаза отца в тот последний миг.  
Кто-то там был еще. Ведь был же?

— Ты очнулся, — сказал незнакомый и вместе с тем знакомый голос.  
Занзас снова открыл глаза. Белое марево, наконец, рассыпалось смутными цветными пятнами. Он смотрел, все еще не понимая, не узнавая.  
Пальцы, теплые, шершавые, гладили его руку. Так это было глупо — и слишком интимно. Это ведь не Девятый сидит рядом и изображает участие?  
Занзасу на миг стало нечем дышать, когда он подумал об этом.  
Только вот голос...

Голос, и серые глаза под белой челкой, и эта физиономия, вся расплывчатая, но точно знакомая...

"Ты настоящий?" — хотелось спросить Занзасу. "Ты настоящий, я тебя не придумал?"  
Но с трубкой в горле много не поговоришь. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй. Чертовски глупо это было бы — ляпнуть вслух что-то подобное.  
Сквало смотрел на него — повзрослевший, слишком серьезный, до одури смешной с этими своими длинными космами.  
"Сколько меня не было?" — хотел спросить Занзас, но не мог.  
Слишком много вопросов.  
Но хотя бы на один из них Занзас точно знал ответ. В конце своих блужданий по снам он действительно нашел что-то настоящее.  
Правда, своей находке он об этом сообщать не собирался. Обойдется.


End file.
